The present invention provides a caddy designed to attach to a handle portion of a shopping card, the caddy being used to holding objects such as drinks and miscellaneous items.
Consumers use shopping carts to aid in the gathering and conveyance of goods. Modern shopping carts comprise a basket supported by a frame. A set of wheels provides portability to the cart. Each wheel is individually attached to a lower portion of the frame via an axle. Two of the wheels are supported via a pivot mechanism, allowing for steering of the cart. A child's seat may be integrated into the cart. The carts are designed to be horizontally sleeve into one another for mass transport and storage.
The child's seat is integrated with a pivotal rear wall portion of the basket. The rear wall pivots upward creating the clearance for insertion of a second cart. When a child is not seated in the child seat, the seat is used to stow goods.
The cart and seat support are normally fabricated of a loose metal mesh. The configuration of the cart is not conducive to holding small items, such as a shopping list, a writing utensil, drinks, and the like.
What is desired is a device to aid a consumer during a shopping experience, the device being integrated into a shopping cart for holding drinks and small items.